Hero Remnant Academia
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Inspired by TheExcadrillComics. Team RWBY were about to captured a dangerous criminal until he escaped through a portal to another and they followed ending up in UA High with no way back home, unless they find the villain. Now, the girls of Remnant will have to work together with Class 1-A to become great heroes together along with a certain green-haired boy. Harem. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Welcome to UA High!**

"Come on girls, we can't let this guy get away!" A young girl said to her friends/teammates as they are running through a street chasing a man in a dark-purple hood.

She's a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips. She wears a black long-sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and around her skirt has a red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also carries bullets and a pouch. Breasts sizes: D-cup.

"Don't worry Ruby, he won't get far." A young blonde girl smirked.

She's a fair-skinned young woman with lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. She wears a tan jacket that bares her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black. She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A purplish-gray bandanna is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit. Breasts sizes: GG-cup.

"Remember, we're only trying to trap and let the other Huntsmen catch him." The white-haired girl reminded.

She's a pale skinned young girl with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail on the right side and pinned with an icicle-shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye and face. She wears a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell-sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is the Schnee Crest. She also wears a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back. Breasts sizes: B-cup.

"Weiss is right, according to Professor Ozpin this guy is very dangerous, especially with his Semblance." A girl with a black bow girl said.

a fair skinned young woman with amber eyes and long, black hair. As a Faunus, Blake has black cat ears, hiding them behind the bow. She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg. She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair. She wears purple eyeshadow in catseye style. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

"Come on Team RWBY, I know it was difficult to track him down, but we can't let him get away. Everyone's counting on us!" Ruby encouraged her team.

"We know, and the street we're gonna trap him is coming up soon." Blake looked ahead, then she gets an idea.

"Yang, throw ahead!" Blake said throwing her weapon with the ribbon and stopped.

"On it!" Yang said grabbing the small blade and with all her might throwing the ribbon forward with Blake being sent flying and land in front the man several feet ahead.

"Man, you kids are getting annoying!" The criminal snarled seeing as he is being surrounded by the students of Beacon Academy.

The one opening he saw was the path toward the back-alleyway figure there would be a dead end but hoped that there would be some ladders on the wall of the back of the building he could use to climb. Taking the risk, he ran into the alleyway for a last desperate escape.

Just as the girls planned with the Huntsmen.

"Let's follow him." Ruby ordered, they nodded and ran after the criminal.

The criminal ran as fast as he could to the dead end hoping to find the ladder until he sees that there is no ladder anywhere and to his surprises seeing few people on the rooftop aiming their weapons at him as he slowly backs away and turns around to see team RWBY blocking his path.

"Give it up, Black-Hole Heart, you got nowhere left to go!" The Huntsman said.

"Damn it, you guys are really fucking annoying." Black-Hole Heart growled.

"Language, mister!" Ruby scolded.

"Screw you!" Black-Hole Heart snapped.

"Just give it up, old man, unless you want to use that Semblance of yours." Yang provoked.

"(Damn it, I know they have planned something if I use my Semblance… well, if my power is even a Semblance.)" Black-Hole Heart thought smirked, thinking it is finally about time to go back "home."

"Well, I gotta admit this world has been fun and all, very different than my original universe." Black-Hole Heart said which confuses the Huntsmen and trainees.

"What's he talking about?" Ruby asked Weiss.

"I don't know and it's best that we don't listen to him, he'll try to trick us for him to escape." Weiss stated pointing her rapier at the bad guy.

"You think so, would you? You read about my "Semblance": Black-Travel, allows me to travel anywhere I want in the world." Black-Hole Heart explained.

"We're very aware of you Semblance." Weiss said.

"Well, what if I told you that my power isn't even from this world?" BHH asked with a grin.

"You mentioned that before, are you saving that you even from Remnant itself?" Blake asked, getting a bad feeling about this.

"Bingo! Someone gives this girl a prize!" BHH laughed crazy as he claps his hands, shocking everyone.

"But… but that's impossible, no Huntsmen or Huntresses could be capable of that." Weiss stated.

"True, and like your friend guessed I'm not from this world and now it's time I say farewell to Remnant." BHH bowed.

"Don't let him do anything!" The Huntsman shouted as he and the others fired their weapons.

However, BHH didn't look scared at all as new black holes suddenly appears in the air sucking in the projectiles as they close and appeared against in front of the Huntsmen firing their own attacks back at them.

"Hasta la vista, bitches!" BHH shouted as he opened a portal under his feet allowing him to drop into the black hole.

Ruby knew if this man gets to another world which he said was his home, then the honor name of the Hunters in Remnant would be forever in shame, so she did the only thing she could do.

Jumping into the portal after him.

"RUBY?!" WBY shouted in shock that their leader would do something crazy like this.

"Come on, gotta go after her!" Yang said jumping into the portal.

"Are you insane, we don't even know what's on the other side of this portal!" Weiss pointed out.

"Even so, we're a team and we'll go through dangerous things together." Blake lectured efore jumping in.

"I hate it when you're right." Weiss muttered, she looks at the portal for moment before walking close and jump little into the portal before it closes for good.

RWBY are about to enter a new world that will put them to the test.

 **(Another World, USJ)**

"Damn it, curses that bastard All Might, how could he have defeated Nomu like that?" A man complained.

He is a pale, slim man. He has messy light blue hair, and red eyes. He has 14 disembodied hands clasped onto his arms, chest, neck, head, and face. His clothing consists of black pants, a featureless black V-neck shirt that exposes his collarbones, and red hi-top sneakers with no socks.

"Calm yourself, Tomura Shigaraki, even though Nomu is gone the battle just now should weaken All Might. Look he's not even moving a muscle." A black foggy man pointed out.

The man's entire body is made out of mist, because of his Quirk and showing three metal plates around his neck under his eyes.

The big muscle man standing before them is the number one hero All Might, trying to look intimidating as possible as he can for now he cannot do anything because of his fight with the black creature called Nomu. He hopes that the other Pro Heroes would come any second now as he can feel his body giving up slowly reverting back into his true form in front of everyone which he hopes to keep it a secret as he is the Symbol of Peace.

"(Damn it, what's taking everyone so long?)" All Might thought.

Far on the sideline, four students of UA High are watching as all were amazed of the display of power All Might showed during his battle showing them the meaning of Plus Ultra and why he is known as the Number One Hero in the world. However, one of them Izuku Midoriya is the only one who knows All Might's secret about his Quirk and his body as seeing his mentor has reached his limit.

Izuku worries that the villains will try to fight him, and he won't be able to defend himself, worrying that the man he looks up to wanting to be a hero with a fearless smile just like him will die right before his eyes.

"Hmm, you're right Kurogiri, this our last chance before it's game over for this mission." Shigaraki said.

"Yes, now let's" Kurogiri suddenly started growling in pain and fell on his knees.

"Kurogiri, what's wrong?" Shigaraki asked.

"I don't know, my body… it feels like someone is trying to cross over here from within my wrap gate." Kurogiri groaned and screams a little.

"From within your wrap gate, that make no sense." Shigaraki confused.

"What's going on with that guy?" All Might asked himself, maybe with that villain down like that it'll stall for time for other heroes to get here.

"AAAAAHHHH?! Something is… coming out?!" Kurogiri shouted in pain as his body expanded itself as a black hole appears and Black-Hole Heart jumps out of it.

"Aw, home at last." Black-Hole Heart sighed in relief.

"Who the hell are you?" Shigaraki demanded angry.

"Sorry about the sudden entrance, I was chased by some goody-two-shoes in the other world I came from and thought it was time to come home. Glad to see someone of my bloodline is here otherwise it would've been more difficult to come here." Black-Hole Heart explained.

Black-Hole Heart notice that the portal isn't closing leaning in for a closer look he sees something big and it's about to come out as he quickly moves out of the way, to his surprises the four female Huntress-in-training that were chasing him back on Remnant had made a stupid mistake of following him into his portal. And it looks like they're all unconscious from the trip and their bodies feeling the pain, though the girl with the cape had her eyes barely open to see BHH towering over her.

"Oh man, you girls really are stupid not knowing that other people than myself will get weaker for days like a newborn baby." BHH chuckled, insulting the girls' courage.

BHH bends down and pulls out a gun from his pocket placing the shooting end on Ruby's forehead.

"How about I give your girls the heroes death you so desperately wanted." BHH smiled evilly with his eyes death-glaring at the defenseless girl.

Ruby tries to move an arm to reach for her scythe, but her body wouldn't respond for all she can do now is watch helplessly of the criminal about to send her to the afterlife as a single tear streams down on her cheek.

"(I'm sorry dad, uncle Qrow… mom, I failed you.)" Ruby thought sobbed.

Shigaraki watches all this thinking of something that could give All Might something worse than death, with this mysterious man killing four innocent girls in front of the Symbol of Peace will surely break his spirit. And once that happens, he'll go in for the kill.

 _BANG!_

The trigger of the gun has been pulled assuming that Black-Hole Heart killed the girl, but that wasn't the case because Izuku suddenly appearing before him and knock the gun away from her forcing the bullet to fly into the water.

"What the…?" Black-Hole Heart gasped.

"I won't let you hurt them, you stupid villain!" Izuku shouted as he thrust his fist into the portal creator's stomach.

" **SMASH"** The punch sends the man flying passing Shigaraki and Kurogiri who just recovered 20 feet away.

"Damn it…" BHH groaned as he struggles to get up, then he heard gun shot looking to see more heroes arriving at the scene. This angers him that he has to retreat now, then he notices about the guy with the hand on his face, the scent on him smells very familiar.

"Alright, time to get out of here." BHH said before opening two portals, one under him and the other under the two villains as they fell in.

"This isn't over, All Might, I will kill you!" Shigaraki declared before disappearing into the portal.

"It looks like it's over… for now." All Might panted, knowing that this isn't the last he and the other heroes and students will hear of the League of Villains and apparently that new villain.

But right now, All Might can finally relax a little with the students being saved and now it looks like there will be four new students coming to UA High.

* * *

 **KO a new story has been created on the first day of 2019 and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **This story is inspired by the original version of the My RWBY Academia written by TheExcadrillComics before he made the rewritten version, which is pretty cool and exciting! And now team RWBY have found themselves in the world of My Hero Academia while chasing down a criminal he was from that to begin with and his Quirk sure prove it, the girls will have to get use to this world because it's going to become their home for a long time.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Rose Meeting her Hero Deku**

 **(Dreamscape)**

" _Do you really have to go now?" A kid Ruby asked her mom, Summer Rose as she's about to go on a mission she just accepts._

" _Sorry, my little rose bud, but a Huntress's duty is never done when the world still needs those who can protect everyone." Summer said, kneeling down to Ruby and patting her head._

" _When I become a Huntress, I'll get stronger so you can come home sooner!" Kid Ruby promised._

" _I look forward to seeing what a great Huntress you'll become." Summer smiled, glad to see her daughter in such high spirit._

" _Now be sure to listen to your father and have fun with your big sister Yang, okay?" Summer asked, making sure Ruby won't get worry for her absent._

" _Can we make cookies when you get home?" Ruby asked._

" _As many cookies as you want!" Summer giggled and Ruby cheers._

 _Summer stand up and walk to the front door opening it, she looks back at Ruby smiling at her youngest daughter knowing she'll do great things in the future, but when she steps outside of the house Summer simple vanish into little white rose petals right before Ruby's eyes and was about to scream._

 **(Dreamscape End)**

"MOM, NOOO?!" Ruby shouted, waking up and holding out her hand.

She soon calms herself down realizing she just had a dream about her mom when she was a little kid, a dream of the day her mom Summer Rose went on the last mission and never return home since then. That memory is still fresh in her mind even though she was only a little kid back then and didn't fully understand until she got older over the years, and her time in Beacon made her realized more of what it means to be a Huntress and wanted to be the greatest in all of Remnant. She found herself wearing a white pale green shit and short.

"Oh, you're awake." A boy said getting Ruby's attention.

There standing in front of the bend is Izuku in his UA High uniform and with bandages on two fingers of his left hand, for some reason this guy seems very familiar to Ruby though her head is a bit fizzy to remember anything right now.

"I'm glad you're alright, I was really worried when you and your friends suddenly popped out of that portal with that weird guy." Izuku sighed in relief as he sits on the chair close to Ruby on the left close to the window.

"Weird guy?" Ruby confused of that he is talking about, but the mention of portal does ring a bell in her head.

"Yeah, when you all suddenly appeared out of nowhere the portal man was going to kill you with a gun, but I managed to save you." Izuku explained.

That's when Ruby finally remembers when she and her team came out of the body that left them exhausted and helpless to the portal man Black Hole-Heart or BHH for short, she saw the villain pointing the gun at her then at the last second Izuku kicks the gun away from her as the bullet ended in the water.

"Wow, I thought I was dead until you saved me. Thank you." Ruby thanked with a gentle smile which cause Izuku to blush.

"Oh, it was nothing, to be honest I felt my body moving on its own and… I couldn't just stand there to watch you die. That just what it means to be a hero." Izuku said, calming himself down though his cheeks still have the tiny blushes.

"A hero, kinda sounds like Hunter." Ruby commented.

"Huh, Hunter, what do you mean?" Izuku asked.

"Hunter, you know warriors of the world Remnant dedicating their life to protecting people and fighting the Creatures of Grimm." Ruby explained.

"Remnant, Creatures of Grimm? I'm sorry but I never heard any of those." Izuku said.

"What? But how can that…" Ruby paused her question as she started to remember that Black Hole-Heart mentioned about being from another world and Team RWBY jumped into the portal after him.

Speaking of her team.

"You mentioned my friends earlier, are they okay?" Ruby asked worry.

"Why don't you see for yourself." Izuku gestured to her other side.

Ruby turns to her right and smile widely upon seeing her whole team alive in one piece and sleeping peacefully from the looks of it.

"Yang, everyone, you're all okay!" Ruby jumped onto her older sister Yang which force her to wake up.

"AAH! Ruby, it's too early. Go back to bed." Yang grunted, trying to force Ruby off her.

"But Yang, it's the first day of literally being in a new world!" Ruby winced.

"I don't care, all I want to do is-wait, what now?" Yang asked, now fully awake.

"Could you guys keep it down, my head is hurting." Weiss complained as she wakes up.

"Feels like we just went through a major roller coaster ride while being dragged by a Nevermore." Blake said, waking up too.

"Weiss. Blake. I'm so glad you're alright too!" Ruby relived seeing her team all up from dreamland.

"Well, I wouldn't be feeling this headache if you didn't act stupid to after that man." Weiss glared at her team leader, making Ruby chuckles nervous.

"Sorry, but hey we're still alive and in a new world different than Remnant." Ruby mentioned.

"Again, what now?" Yang asked, still confuse.

"Wait, so you guys are from another world? Like the multiverse theory?" Izuku asked shock and exciting at the same time.

"Yep, that seems like it… wait, what's your name?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, I never introduce myself. I'm Izuku Midoriya, first-year Class 1-A student of UA High in the Hero Course." Izuku introduced himself.

"UA High? Never heard of it." Blake said.

"And I never heard of Remnant nor these Grimm creatures she mentioned." Izuku stated.

"Like none at all?" Weiss asked, realizing that they did ended up in another world, after all.

"Oh right, you told us your name then it's right we tell you ours. I'm Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY!" Ruby smiled and she turns to her team.

"Guys, while we were knocked out from the portal ride, Izuku here saved from Black Hole-Heart when was about to kill us." Ruby informed.

"Cool, thanks for the save there, I'm Yang Xiao Long. Ruby's older sister." Yang introduced herself.

"Sister, but you look different." Izuku pointed out.

"We're half-sisters, but still sisters together." Yang said, putting her arm around Ruby's neck pulling her in close with her face on Yang's breast.

"Yang, stop! You're choking me!" Ruby complained.

"Can you take this seriously for a change?" Weiss asked, annoy of her teammate's childish act.

"You'll have to excuse her, she's more of the "fun" kind of girl. Weiss Schnee, please to meet you." Weiss bowed her head.

"Blake Belladonna, thanks for saving us." Blake said with a small smile, then she realize her bow isn't on her head anymore and starts to panic while covering her cat ears with her hands.

"By the way, how long we're we out?" Ruby asked after freeing herself from Yang's grips.

"Just a few days, you four weren't in serious damage, so they're isn't much to worry about." An old woman reported as she walks in.

She's a short, elderly woman with gray hair styled into a netted bun, a large syringe poking diagonally out of it to the left. She has a notably small nose and eyes which are usually drawn as two little dashes, and a long mouth with defined nasolabial folds. She wears a doctor's lab coat and a dress with yellow and red vest-like designs on either side, two yellow buttons, and a belt with a pink "R"-shaped buckle. She wears pink boots and has a helmet around the sides of her head, a purple tinted visor joining it over her eyes. In addition, she walks with a cane designed like a syringe that she can also use for healing the injured.

"Nice to see you girls wake, I have your clothes all washed up and you can change." The old lady handed them their clothes.

"Girls, this is the Youthful Heroine: Recovery Girl. She helped make sure you were alright." Izuku introduced the old lady.

"Really, then your treatment must've made me more 'Youthful' than I felt in year." Yang joked, everyone groans in annyonace except Izuku as he giggles instead.

Blake quickly tied the ribbon on her head into a bow and sigh in relief.

"Is she okay?" Izuku asked.

"She's fine, Blake is just really sensitive about her cat ears. Being a Faunus is a hard life her and others." Yang answered.

"Faunus, is that like a mutation Quirk or something?" Izuku asked.

"Quirk, what's that?" Ruby confused.

"Well, it kinda like your own superpowers since birth, some being similar like heritage but different and other different of their own. Like being able to jump over skyscrapers or emitting electricity all over your body." Izuku explained.

"Oh, that almost sounds like Semblance. They like your very own superpowers unique only to us or sometimes similar that comes after unlocking our aura." Ruby said, before she can go any further Weiss stops her.

"Wait, Ruby, are you sure we can even trust these people with the knowledge about our world and ourselves?" Weiss asked, being caution about this. She only met them, so they shouldn't know everything even with Izuku saving their life yesterday.

"I understand about being caution to those around you, but I can assure that we at UA High will do our best to help you girls in anyway we can." A man said entering the room.

"Oh, the man of the hour. Girls, this is the Principal of UA High, Nezu." Recovery Girl introduced to the man in charge around here.

Nezu is a short man who appears to be a possible combination of several different animals, including a dog, a mouse and a bear. He has the head of a mouse with circular black eyes, a large scar over the right one, relatively square-shaped ears with pale pink insides slanting outwards from the top of his head, and an elongated muzzle with a small round nose. His fur is white and has large, dog-like paws with pink pads and a thin tail like that of a cat. He sports a white dress shirt, a dark red tie around his neck, a black double-breasted waistcoat and matching dress pants. He wears orange lace-up sneakers with incredibly thick soles which seem to be quite large on him.

"Huh, this little guy?" Team RWBY asked surprises.

"That's me! The one who could be a mouse, or a dog, or a bear, though the only important thing is… I'm the Principal!" Nezu greeted in his own way.

"(No way, someone who is more like an evolved Faunus is Principal and they're okay with that?)" Blake thought asked herself.

"Anyway, Weiss Schnee, was it. I can promise that me and every staff here in this school are the trustful people you can, meaning you won't have to worry about being paranoid or distance from others." Nezu said.

"Were you eavesdropping on us?" Weiss asked, but the little white man ignore that.

"And you having some disconcert about yourself, hiding your ears behind the bow." Nezu said.

"It just… in our world the Faunus there are treated like trash by most humans because of our difference being born with one animal trait, like we don't belong there. Yet seeing you here makes me think that things are different in this world." Blake stated.

"From the tone of your voice and the look in your eyes, I can already tell that things are very bad for your people being treated for being different making humans forget they're all living beings living on the same world. It makes me think back when Quirk had first appeared, people were scared of the new appearances of powers and didn't get along well, but then people started using their Quirk to help others and save lives thus beginning the Hero system we have today. Making this world a better place for everyone." Nezu lectured about the history of Quirk.

"Thank you, if only there were others like you who see the world like that" Blake commented.

"I was only giving words to help lift up your spirit. Now I think should leave you girls be for a bit, Izuku will escort you to my office in a few minutes after you change back into your clothes." Nezu said as he walks away.

"What for?" Yang asked.

"Your enrollment in UA, of course." Nezu answered.

"Enrollment, are you sure, sir? They just woke up and all." Izuku asked, concern for the girls.

"I believe since they have nowhere to go, while being in our world until they find a way home, they can become hero-in-training students here learning how heroes do here and help control their powers they called Semblance." Nezu explained.

"I already worked out the paperwork, I just need to talk to them in my office. Farewell." Nezu waved goodbye as he exits the nurse office.

"Might as well get out of these, this color does not go well with my hair." Yang bragged as she lifts the shirt up a little.

"Oh, then… I'll, huh, just be outside if you need anything." Izuku stuttered as he tries to look away and blushing. Yang notice this and decides to go for some teasing.

"Actually, think you can help me with my shirt? My arms feel a little sore to lift it up." Yang asked in a sexy tone and wink as she lifts her shirt up a bit more to show the bottom half of her breasts, making Izuku's whole face to turn red and steaming coming out of his ears.

"ActuallyIgottogotothebathroombye!" Izuku talked fast and ran out the nurse office.

Yang starts laughing falling on her back to the bed.

"Seriously, Yang?" Ruby asked.

"Sorry, but the guy looks so innocent I wanted to see how red his face can turn into." Yang smirked, then got smack in the head by a pillow thrown by Ruby.

"Sounds like this one is a lot to deal with." Recovery Girl noticed her friends and sister don't agree on the girl's teasing.

"You have no idea." Ruby sighed as she hangs her head.

The girls change into their combat clothes and checking if everything is okay until they notice something missing.

"Hey, where'd put our weapons?" Ruby asked, getting freaking worried for her Crescent Rose.

"Under the bed, didn't want anyone to touch them and cause an accident. I may have a healing Quirk and medical expertise, but I rather like the students being safe and in one piece unlike Izuku." Recovery Girl complained a little, mostly blaming All Might for getting Izuku hurt most of the time.

"Does he get hurt a lot?" Ruby asked worry as she and others got their weapons.

"Aw, worry about your boyfriend?" Yang teased.

"Yang!" Ruby snapped.

"Well, he's a smart boy but when it comes helping others, he always gets reckless to the point of injuring himself because of his Quirk." Recovery Girl explained.

"Sounds like someone I know." Weiss said staring at Ruby.

"You girls ready, the Principal is expecting us." Izuku said, coming in again.

"We're ready." Ruby pumped her fist up.

"Great, then allow say to Welcome to UA High!" Izuku smiled which made the girls feel happy to meet a nice person like him.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Team RWBY has met Izuku and getting to know each other a little in the nurse office, and now they're about to become the newest students of UA High in the next chapter as they will meet the students of Class 1-A and one certain Number 1 Hero of all time. Let see how Team RWBY will handle the tough classes of the Hero course and dealing with a strict teacher.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Class 1-A New Students from Another World!**

"Hello girls, I'm glad you could come." Nezu greeted as team RWBY and Izuku enter the office with another man inside.

The man is very large man with an equally muscular and well-defined physique. He has short blond hair, swept backwards, with two distinct tufts that stick up above his head, leaning slightly to each side, which often casts a dark shadow over his face, hiding everything but his bright blue eyes. He wears a skin-tight blue bodysuit decorated with a red symbol that somewhat resembles a "Y", designed with a white diamond at its center, with white lines connected to it that trace from his chest to his back shoulders, the lines trimmed with the aforementioned red symbol. The symbol appeared to have wings on the side that ran from the atop his torso before ending around his back, over which was a similar red and white design absent of the white diamond. Large white patches lined with red covered each side of his hips before ending at his lower thighs, and he wore a gold belt that had a silver buckle with red eyes. His forearm sleeves were colored in gold that each had white lines covered in blue accents over his wrists and had spiked fins on the sides of his arms, his feet were covered in shin-length gold boots trimmed with white and red accents.

" **Hello, new students from another world. I am please to meet."** The big muscle man greeted.

"WOW! You're one of those real-life superheroes Izuku told us about, and you look so amazingly cool!" Ruby amazed with stars in her eyes.

" **HAHAHA! You certainly remind me of Young Midoriya whenever he gets all fanboy like that."** The muscle man laughed as Izuku becomes embarrassed.

"I got say, I wasn't expecting to meet one of the "Pro Heroes" of this world sooner than expected." Weiss said, getting s strong feeling of ease from this guy.

"This is full of Pro Heroes who help train the next generations who wishes to become heroes, and this man is among the strongest heroes of them all." Nezu explained.

" **I am the Number 1 Hero, the Symbol of Peace, All Might!"** All Might introduced himself while flexing his muscles and giving off a certain glow.

"That is so cool! The world's greatest hero in the flesh, this just like those comic books I read back home!" Ruby squealed.

"I know what you mean, ever since All Might made his debut crime rating around the world has been dropping greatly thanks to him and his strong smile to give the people hope that everything is going to be okay!" Izuku excited.

"Wait, you called of "new students from another world", does that mean you know about our problem?" Blake asked.

" **Yes, I do, for you see I was there when you girls suddenly appeared out of the warp-mist villain along with another villain. It's a good thing Young Midoriya was there to save you or we wouldn't be having this conversation."** All Might explained.

"Yeah man, I really got to thank you for that. I honesty thought we'd be dead for sure." Yang patted on Izuku's back.

"Oh, it's no problem, j-just doing what I can to help others." Izuku said sheepishly.

"Now, I believe I should tell you girls certain things that we need to go over." Nezu stated, getting back to the topic of why he called them here.

"Like what?" Ruby confused.

"Seriously, Ruby? I believe he wants the fact about us being from another world to a secret from anyone." Weiss pointed out the propose of this meeting.

"Correct, Miss Schnee, the only ones who knows about you four are myself, All Might, Izuku, and Recovery Girl. The rest of the staff members are told that you were caught by the villain and taken against your will, that would be the cover story we're going with." Nezu explained.

"That makes sense, if others were to find out the truth about us there is a likely chance that some villains would try to force us to tell them how to get there." Blake said, understanding the situation.

"So, no telling the world about us being from Remnant, got it." Yang nodded, getting most of the stuff they're saying.

"And we promise to do our best to exceed your expectations in this school!" Ruby promised for her whole team.

"I'm glad to hear that, here are your new school uniforms and you'll need to store your weapons into these brief cases along with your clothes. Don't worry, you'll get the chance to show them your skills in certain classes." Nezu handed the girls the UA school uniform for girls and the metal brief cases.

"Cool!" Ruby admired the shiny brief case wondering if they can withstand bullets.

"You can change in the girls' bathroom as Izuku will escort you to your new class." Nezu gestured.

"That good new is we'll be in the same class together; I'll help as much as I can if you need anything." Izuku said.

 **(Class 1-A)**

"Okay, here we are. I hope you girls are ready to meet everyone." Izuku said to team RWBY who are now wearing UA school uniform.

"We're ready for anything!" Ruby proclaimed.

"I just hope you guys don't embarrass me." Weiss said wanting to look her best.

"I hope they're ready because I'm about to 'School' them!" Yang punned, her team groans and Izuku laughs a bit.

"It'll be weird, but I'm sure we can get through this." Blake believed.

Izuku was glad that the girls taking this a little serious and show the class how amazing they are, though he hopes that the teacher doesn't be too hard on them which is most likely what he'll do to the new students.

"Mr. Aizawa, I'm here with the new students." Izuku announced as he enters the class with the girls.

"About time, I was starting to think you were wasting me time." Aizawa said angry a little.

Aizawa is a slender and tall pale-skinned man with messy, shoulder-length black hair that partially hangs in front of his face and often half-opened black eyes. He wears a ragged black outfit that consists of a long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that tuck into his boots. He also wears a utility belt and his signature wrap scarf at all times. He hides a pair of yellow goggles underneath his scarf for when he needs to use them in battle. He also wears lots of bandages on his face and arms because of the UJA incident.

"(Whoa, he looks like someone who hasn't gotten any sleeps in days.)" RWBY thought.

"Hello, I'm Shouta Aizawa, your homeroom teacher." Aizawa introduced.

"Hey, nice to meet you!" Ruby greeted holding out her hand to him, but Aizawa just ignore it.

"Okay everyone, four are the new students of Class 1-A. Be sure to get along with nice, if they can prove themselves to be here." Aizawa said a little dark.

"Huh, what does he mean by that?" Yang asked Izuku.

"I think he wants to test you girls like how he did with the class on our first day here." Izuku believed, recalling the Quirk test Aizawa made them go through.

"You girls introduces yourself to the class. The rest of you can introduces yourself after them." Aizawa said as he puts himself in a sleeping bag and started taking his nap.

"Is he seriously sleeping in class?" Weiss questioned this guy being a teacher.

"That just how he is, you'll get use to it." Izuku said.

"Hi, my name is Ruby Rose and I dreamed on becoming a Hero to help the innocent and fight bad guys!" Ruby cheerfully introduced himself.

"Greetings, I am Weiss Schnee. I'm please to be with you all." Weiss bowed.

"Sup, name's Yang Xiao Long, and my fists will blow you away with 'Yang'!" Yang punned in the introduction, everyone was silent as they didn't get the joke at all, except for Izuku who is laughing a little.

"Man, tough crowd." Yang shrugged.

"I'm Blake Belladonna, hope we can get along." Blake greeted with a little wave.

"Greetings, I'll first introduces myself. I am Tenya Iida, class representative of Class 1-A. It is an honor to meet you and have you join us!" Tenya introduced in a serious tone while moving his hands weirdly.

Tenya is a relatively tall and muscular young man with a wide frame. He has short dark blue hair, flattened neatly down and parted on the left of his head, a small patch completely shaved near the base of his head, and rather square eyes which match the notably pointed shape of his jaw. He also wears glasses with rectangular lenses.

"(Man, this guy is too serious.)" Yang thought.

"I'll go next, I'm Momo Yaoyorozu, vice-class representative. It is also an honor to meet those who wish to become heroes." Momo said in a peaceful manner.

Momo is a fairly tall teenage girl with a rather mature physique, considering her age. She has long black hair that is normally tied into a spiky ponytail with a single bang hanging on the right side of her face and onyx eyes that point slightly inwards, which seems to resemble a cat. Breasts sizes: FF-cup.

"I was hoping to go first, but tis fine because you will be dazzle by me, Yuga Aoyama!" Yuga bragged.

Yuga is a young man with a slim build and a rather feminine face. He has long blond hair, worn flattened down around the majority of his head, spiked and sticking out to the sides at the bottom of it, with a side fringe that curves upwards a little before it does down. He has notably long eyelashes and bright indigo eyes, giving him the appearance of a young prince.

"Hey there, I'm Mina Ashido and it's super cool to meet you guys!" Mina excited.

Mina is a girl of medium height and her skin a light shade of pink, and she has rather square eyes, their sclera black and their irises bright yellow, with notably long eyelashes below and around the sides. Her face is framed by short hair, fluffy and unruly, which is a pleasant pink color, slightly darker than that of her skin. She has two thin, pale yellow horns protruding from her head, hooked squarely and leaning diagonally to opposite sides. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"Hey there, I'm Tsuyu Asui, but please call me Tsu. Rabbit." Tsuyu greeted.

Tsuyu is a short girl of a relatively thin build, compared to her classmates, who has notably large hands. Her appearance is rather frog-like; she has a very wide mouth, which dips down a little in the middle just like that of a common frog, and oval-shaped eyes with large, black irises, their lower eyelashes visibly pronounced, and she also demonstrates some frog-like mannerisms, like hopping on all fours instead of running, and holding herself in a way that is somewhat connotative of a frog. Her hair is a dark sea-green color, and is very long, reaching all the way to her waist, the ends tied together at the bottom in a bow of hair. She has two shoulder-length clumps framing her face, and shorter bangs between her eyes, some of them partially swept to each side. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

"Hello, I'm Ochaco Uraraka. Let's be friends!" Ochaco smiled.

Ochaco is a short girl of petite build, her skin fair and prone to blushing; she's always seen with a little pink mark on each of her cheeks no matter what her mood may be. Her eyes are large and round, their irises a warm brown, with rather thick upper eyelashes, two longer and more prominent ones protruding outwards on either side, and fewer but more individually pronounced lower eyelashes. Shoulder-length and about the same color as her eyes, her hair is bobbed and curved inwards at the ends, two longer clumps taking the same shape on either side of her face, and short bangs that reach roughly a quarter of the way down her forehead. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"Mashirao Ojiro, I hope we train hard together." Mashirao greeted.

Mashirao is a young man of muscular build, and has short blond hair, swept to the front of his head. He has thin eyes with no lower eyelashes, and a thick, long tail with a hairy tip.

"What's up ladies, I'm Denki Kaminari and I will rock your world!" Denki flirted, one female classmate rolls her eyes.

Denki has relatively short orangey-blond hair, parted to the right with a black lightning-shaped streak on the left of his side fringe, which is angled so that it partially obscures his left eye. He has slanted, somewhat triangular yellow eyes, and notably small eyebrows. And he's a little skinny than his classmates.

"I'm Eijiro Kirishima, the Manliest Hero you'll ever meet!" Eijiro smirked.

Eijiro is a muscular young man of average height, with a rather impressive physique, despite his young age. He has red eyes that are pointed slightly inwards, a small scar just above his right eye. He also has small eyebrows and very pointed teeth. His hair is reasonably short, dyed a bright red, and spiked away from his head at all angles with gel, two more pronounced tufts spiked on either side of his forehead like little horns.

"This guy is Koji Koda, he's shy so he doesn't talk much." Eijiro pointed at the shy boy.

Koji is a tall young man of a wide, muscular build with peach-colored skin. His head has the form of a rock, which is unevenly shaped and pointed at the top of his head, and his jaw is square-shaped.

"Yo! The name's Rikido Sato!" Rikido smirked with a thumb up.

Rikido is a tall, very muscular young man with a wide build. His brown hair is short, and spiked upwards away from his head, he has rather small, square-shaped eyes with small black pupils, a pair of bushy eyebrows just above. He has very full lips which are slightly darker in color than the rest of his skin, and a notably large, round nose.

"Greetings, I'm Mezo Shoji." Mezo greeted through a mouth-hand.

Mezo is a tall, muscular young man with pale gray hair, swept forwards, that covers most of his face, bent downwards at almost a right angle over his eye. He has six arms, all attached to each other by a web of skin, which are very physically strong.

"Hey, hope it's cool if we hang out. I'm Kyoka Jiro." Kyoka said calmly.

Kyoka is a petite, fair-skinned girl with a slender build. She has triangular, lazy-looking onyx eyes with notably long lower eyelashes, and rather small eyebrows. Her hair is short, only around chin length, and is dark purple in color with an asymmetrical fringe, and two reflections shaped like sound waves on either side of her head. Her most prominent features are the flexible, plug-like earphone jacks hanging from each of her earlobes at the end of two thin cords. BB-cup.

"Hope you girls are okay from the villain attack. Oh, I'm Hanta Sero." Hanta smiled.

Hanta is a tall, lean young man with chin-length black hair, spiked downwards, with jagged bangs coming about halfway down his forehead. He has almond-shaped eyes, usually stretched quite wide, and rather large, straight teeth that dominate his grin.

"I hope you girls are ready for what this school will throw at you. I'm Fumikage Tokoyami." Fumikage said.

Fumikage is a short young man with the head of a black bird, possibly supposed to resemble that of a crow or a raven. He has a yellow beak which is slightly hooked down at the end, thin, red eyes, one on either side of his head, and a red choker, which he rarely removes. Despite the appearance of his head, however, his body is of normal human shape, with rather fair skin.

"Shoto Todoroki, welcome." Shoto said simply.

"(For some reason, he reminds me of… me.)" Weiss thought.

"Hey there, I'm Toru Hagakure and I am so stoke to have new friends!" Toru said cheerfully.

Toru is a fairly short girl of a slender build with a completely invisible body. Breasts sizes: C-cup.

"Whoa! A literal invisible girl, that's so cool!" Ruby commented, making Toru blush.

"I'm Katsuki Bakugo, remember the name because I'll blow you away to Hell if you get in my way!" Katsuki threatened with a small explosion emitting from his hand.

Katsuki is a young man of average height, with a rather narrow but muscular build and lightly tanned skin. He has short ash blond hair which spikes upwards at all angles away from his head, but sits low over his forehead, coming down to his eyebrows, and his eyes are sharp and thin, bright red in color.

"This handsome dude is Minoru Mineta, let me get to know you girls closely!" Minoru stared at the girls perverted, instantly letting the girls know he's a big-time pervert.

"Wow Izuku, you sure have an interesting class." Ruby commented.

"Y-Yeah, I like to think that way too." Izuku chuckled.

"Oh, you done with introductions?" Aizawa yawned as he wakes up.

"What kind of a teacher like you sleeps in the middle of class?" Weiss asked.

"I run my class however I want, here." Aizawa throws RWBY the UA gym clothes.

"Put these on and meet me outside to the backyard, time to see what you girls are capable of." Aizawa said.

"Uh-oh, Aizawa is gonna make them do that Quirk test." Denki worried.

"Relax man, it's not he'll really expelled them like he did with us, that was a bluff." Eijiro reminded.

"Except Aizawa would've expelled all of us like what he did with the last year freshmen before us if we didn't prove ourselves." Shoto mentioned making most of the class pale.

"Good luck girls!" They said hoping they pass.

"Mr. Aizawa is already my least favorite teacher." Weiss sweatdropped.

"Come on, girls! Let show UA what we're made of!' Ruby cheered along with Yang.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Team RWBY have met their new future friends of Class 1-A and next up they'll be put to the test to show Aizawa their capability to see if they do belong in this school despite Principal Nezu's approval of them. Let's hope the girls don't reveal too much of themselves like their aura and will have to say their semblance are their Quirks which shouldn't be a problem as the class will be in for a surprise.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Team RWBY's Power Test!**

"A Quirk Assessment Test?" Ruby confused as she and her team are standing outside wearing the gym uniform with the rest of the class as they're here for support.

"That's right, for those who went through other school years until they reach high school, they always do physical though never use their Quirk. Here you can use your Quirk to test how strong you really are." Aizawa explained the purpose of this test.

"So, you want to see how we use our Quirks in different ways." Blake figured out.

"Correct. You're here to become the best Hero you can be, and this school is going to push you through the limits even if it means breaking you four down and building you back up again." Aizawa lectured making the girls nervous.

"That kinda sounds like a military would say." Weiss commented.

"There are 8 test we're going to be doing and I want to see you four uses your Quirk to their fullest in each of them." Aizawa said.

"Uh, Mister Aizawa, sir?" Ruby raised her hand.

"Yes, what is it?" Aizawa asked.

"Well, it just that should we explain what are Quirks are before or after the tests?" Ruby asked curious.

"I think it would be better to show them that you can then you explain how they work, right now we're wasting time and I hate wasting time." Aizawa said.

"Sheesh, is he always this strict?" Yang asked the class.

"Trust us, we felt the same way when we met him, and he even threatened to expel the student who is last place right on the spot." Denki mentioned.

"Seriously? He would've expelled one of us for getting last place?" Weiss shocked.

"Yeah, but luckily for us, it was a little bluff to motive us into giving the tests our all." Mina explained.

"Although we did found out that he did expelled an entire class of freshmen last year before us." Tsuyu mentioned.

"An entire classroom? Can he really do that?" Blake asked.

"Hero schools like this one don't follow the same rules as any other schools, meaning that the teachers here can run their class however they want." Shoto explained.

"Okay, now I'm feeling a little worry." Yang gulped.

"Don't worry, girls, we're going to show Mister Aizawa that we're dead serious on being heroes by passing his tests!" Ruby cheerfully determined.

"Wow, you're really pump up about this!" Eijiro admired.

"You better pass!" Minoru shouted; he really wants more girls in their class.

"Good luck, girls!" Izuku cheered.

 **(Test 1: 50-Meter Dash)**

The first two to run are Weiss and Blake as they await for the start, Weiss forms her Time Dilation to increase her speed.

"Huh, what's that?" Toru wondered what Weiss is doing.

"Maybe it's her Quirk." Kyoka guessed.

"On your mark… get set… GO!" The machine singled.

Weiss sprint at an incredible speed thanks to her Glyphs and Blake use her Shadow clones Semblance to launch herself ahead while running. The robot scored Weiss 3.06 seconds and Blake got 4.01 seconds.

"Whoa! Tenya, close how your score when you did this!" Hanta pointed out.

"Yes, it would seem that circle must be something that increases her speed though I get the feeling there's more to it than that." Tenya said.

"And did you see that way Blake was running, it was like she was multiplying." Ochaco amazed.

"But the duplicate disappeared as well, perhaps they're almost afterimages with temporary physical form." Momo guessed.

Next came Ruby and Yang as they get ready.

"I'm still faster than you with or without your gauntlets, so prepare to eat my dust!" Ruby taunted.

"We'll see about that, Ruby." Yang smirked before she activates her Semblance which turns her eyes red and her hair on fire.

"Holy smokes! Yang's on fire, literally!" Mashirao shocked.

Shoto glares at Yang because the flames on her hair reminds him of a certain man he despise for most of his life though calm himself down.

"Ready… set… GO!" The robot singled.

Ruby starts her running with the usually red twirling drill-like blur and leaving a trail of rose petals behind while Yang ran with all her might. As they crossed the finish line, Ruby got 1.44 seconds and Yang got 4.84 seconds.

"My goodness, Ruby's speed is even greater than my own!" Tenya gasped.

"Hmm, it looks like Yang's se-Quirk is a power-up type to boost her strength." Izuku analyzed.

"Hey, that's kinda like yours, Deku." Ochaco pointed out.

"The only different is that she gets up fired up." Rikido said.

"Ha! In your face, Yang!" Ruby said.

"You may have outspeed me here, but there are the tests." Yang reminded.

"Let just hope we don't screw or else Mister Aizawa may expel one of us." Blake worried.

"That won't happen because team RWBY is gonna pass with flying colors!" Ruby assured.

"Just try to take this serious." Weiss sighed.

 **(Test 2: Grip Strength)**

"Okay, this is where I shine!" Yang excited as she grabs a grip measure machine.

"I don't think my Glyphs can help me in physical strength." Weiss worried.

"Just give it the best you got, I'm sure the others have been through this before." Blake said cheering Weiss up a bit.

"But aren't some of them with serious muscles?" Ruby asked.

"Just squeezes the machine tight so we can move on." Yang shrugged as she uses her super strength of her Semblance to squeeze the machine and heard a beep. She looks to see her score is 525 kg.

"Sweet!" Yang smiled.

The others did their best into putting all their strength into the machine and got the result. Ruby got 46 kg, Weiss got 12 kg, and Blake got 24 kg.

"Oh yeah, I'm the strongest!" Yang cheered.

"That's a good score you there, Yang, that's close to Mezo's score which is 540 kg." Eijiro said and pointed at Mezo waved at her. Yang became shock that there's something stronger than her and feels excited too.

"Wow Weiss, I kinda figure you'd be the weakest among us." Ruby giggled a little.

"That's because I do more studying than training." Weiss angered.

 **(Test 3: Standing Long Jump)**

Ruby jump all the way to the other side of the long sand using her Semblance and made a perfect landing though she nearly tripped. Weiss created a black Glyph to pull herself back and launch toward the other making a landing of a ballerina. Blake jump high and use her Shadow clone to throw herself to the other side landing on all four like a cat consider she's a cat-Faunus. And finally, Yang jump with most of the strength in her legs and made an epic landing by slamming her fist to the ground.

"How are you holding up, Yang?" Ruby asked as she's worry about the amount of aura she and her team have left.

"Fine, I still got plenty of energy to keep going." Yang answered.

 **(Test 4: Repeated Side-Steps)**

Ruby use her speed semblance to make herself fast to move each side. Yang could do a little faster though still slow. Blake switch places with her Shadow clones to move side to side. Weiss has one black glyphs on each side and reply herself from them for the side steps.

 **(Test 5: Ball Throw)**

Yang went first as she focuses her strength into her right ball and throw the ball with all her might, her mighty throw got the score of 709.7 meters. Weiss went next using the black glyph again pulling the ball back and launch the ball far away, this got her a score of 408.6 meters. Blake came next and just threw the ball with everything she got without using her Semblance, she got 109 meters.

"Why didn't you use your Quirk?" Aizawa asked.

"Because my Quirk isn't use for throwing things like the ball, my Shadow clones just take my place for evasion." Blake explained before leaving the circle.

"(Um, this girl understands the limit of her Quirk like her friends.)" Aizawa thought.

"Okay, time to let this ball fly!" Ruby excited.

"So far, those girls are doing okay." Fumikage commented.

"That Weiss girl certainly shines beautifully." Yuga said.

"Please, they're nothing special." Katsuki mocked.

"(Well, they are, more than you think, Kacchan.)" Izuku thought.

"Here we… GO!" Ruby tried to spin around fast, but she notices that she Semblance isn't working now for reason.

"Huh, odd, I can't feel my Quirk?" Ruby confused.

"That's because I erase it. I think you're too childish for this school." Aizawa said serious with his eyes glowing red and his hair going up like a Super Saiyan.

"Wait, what… you erased my Quirk?" Ruby gasped.

"That's because Mister Aizawa is also known as the Erasure Hero: Eraser Head, who can erase anyone's Quirk with his eyes." Izuku informed.

"(And it looks like his Quirk can also work on Semblances too.)" Blake thought, Weiss was thinking the same thing.

"Tell me, do you think you're going to help people by acting all childish at everything?" Aizawa asked.

"What, no, I" Ruby suddenly got dragged by Aizawa's scarf close to him.

"Listen here, little missy, I've been watching you carefully and I can tell that you a naïve mind thinking everyone will get a happy ending like in a fairy tale. This is the real world and we have work hard, harder than we've every did in our life to make sure everyone lives a happy life or die trying, so unless you show me how serious you are about being hero then you have no place here." Aizawa lectured before releasing Ruby and his hair goes back down.

"I've returned your Quirk, it's time you show everyone how you go beyond, Plus Ultra." Aizawa said.

Ruby walk back to the circle thinking hard about what Aizawa said and she remembers some of the words Ozpin said to her, once she got back on the circle her eyes look more determine and serious than before.

"(This like how he lectured me on the first day. Ruby, I know you can do it.)" Izuku thought believed in Ruby.

Ruby clutches the ball in her hand and start using her superspeed to spin around fast like she was going to do earlier turning herself into a tornado of rose petals as she keeps spinning faster and faster.

"You want Plus Ultra?" Ruby grunted as she spins a little faster.

"Then here's my… PLUS ULTRA!" Ruby threw the ball with all her might as she stopped spinning and the ball is flying high into the air. A few seconds later, the ball landed and Aizawa reveal her score to be 735.2 meters.

"Holy stone age, that's even higher than Yang's score!" Eijoro gasped as Katsuki became shock about this.

"Very amazing, I'm proud to have these four as our new classmates!" Tenya clapped for RWBY.

"Mister Aizawa…" Ruby called out a little getting the homeroom teacher's attention.

"You see that… was that enough Plus Ultra for you?" Ruby asked with a smirk.

"This kid." Aizawa smiled creepy as this reminds him of how it was with Izuku.

Ruby chuckles and walk toward the others until she suddenly felt her legs giving out as she fell though Izuku caught her from falling.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Izuku asked worry.

"Don't worry, I'm just tired from using so much of my aura in that spin." Ruby said panting a bit.

"Well, I hope you can still keep going because you still got three more tests to do." Aizawa reminded her.

"Don't worry, I'm not stopping now." Ruby smiled.

Aizawa reply with a small smile of his own thinking this girl is okay and the other three girls too, seeing they don't have zero potential.

 **(Later)**

After completing the other three tests, Team RWBY is standing with the rest of the class behind them and Aizaway in front of everyone.

"Okay, I got to say you girls did good on your first day here like your classmates did on their first day. Meaning you pass, congratulation." Aizawa announced and the whole class cheers for them.

"Awesome! You girls passed!" Denki shouted.

"You girls were so awesome!" Mina complimented.

"You did good, well done." Shoto said with a small smile.

"Okay, now before we end today's lesson. I think now would be the time for the girls to explain their Quirks." Aizawa stated.

"I'll go first, my Quirk is Rose Speed. I can move superfast and I leave behind a trail of rose petals, I can also use my speed to move in the air a bit though going too fast can leave me exhausted." Ruby explained.

"My Quirk is called Glyphs, it can be use in a variety of ways like increasing my speed, creating platforms in the air to walk on, to pull and push away, and one other ability which I will show you another time." Weiss explained.

"My is Shadow clones, I can use them distract, shield or hide for a brief moment of time and I can use my clones to launch myself up or go faster a bit." Blake explained.

"I like to call my Quirk Burn, it lets me absorb kinetic energy from every blow I take and use it to make myself stronger. Though there is a limit of how much punishment I can take to use my Quirk and a strong enough blow can knock me out." Yang explained.

Class 1-A became amazed of their new classmates' Quirks, all except Katsuki who is angry and determine to show these girls that he's better than them as his goal is to be the number one hero.

"Okay, that's all for today. Now let's head back inside." Aizawa ordered and everyone follow him, but Blake stop her team.

"Something wrong, Blake?" Yang asked.

"I just realize something… where are we going to live from now on?" Blake asked and the team started to realize this too.

"Damn it, we didn't even think about that." Weiss cursed herself.

"I'm sure we'll think of something, maybe we can find a cheap inn." Ruby suggested.

"Ruby, we don't even have this world's currency meaning we're flat broke." Weiss pointed out.

"Huh, girls, I can help you with that." Izuku said getting RWBY's attention.

"I talked to Principal Nezu about it and he already got you four an apartment. The building is where I live with my mom." Izuku explained.

"Hooray!" Ruby cheered.

"But we still need to get food and other things." Weiss said making Ruby hung in shame.

"We could try getting part-time jobs since most of us are 17." Blake suggested.

"Actually, he told me to give you this." Izuku handed the girls each a credit card.

"Principal Nezu won a 200,000,000-yen lottery a week ago and put them in four credit cards you're holding meaning you each have 50,000,000 yen." Izuku explained shocking the girls.

"Damn, that little guy must be extremely lucky!" Yang commented.

"Try not waste all of them, the principal went out of his way to give us this much money." Weiss stated as they nodded.

"We survive our first day in a new school in another world, I can't wait to see what we'll do next!" Ruby excited and everyone headed back inside.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Well, Team RWBY gave their all in the test and Aizawa seems please enough to not kick them out as the girls will experience what is like to be in a school of Heroes and very soon a special event is coming for UA High as the girls will experience the excitement.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Prepare for the UA Sports Festival**

Ruby is seen sleeping like a cute little kid with the bedsheet barely covering her body and snoring a little loud though groans a bit as she starts to worry and scared of something in her dream.

 **(Dreamscape)**

 _Ruby is seen running through an endless tunnel of darkness trying to escape the place until she finally manages to get out, only to find herself in a familiar place that she did not expected to be in._

" _Is this… Vale's City Shopping Area?" Ruby asked as she looks around seeing all the familiar stores and landmarks._

 _However, her eyes widen of horror when she saw what was on the ground laying there lifeless._

" _JAUNE!" Ruby shouted as she run towards her friend._

 _It wasn't just Jaune who is here, but also his team and other student who she knows even though they don't talk with her much, but still say hi and even seeing Cardin's team all bloody and dead with Cardin missing an arm._

" _No, no… this can't be happening…" Ruby sobbed._

" _Ru… by…"_

 _Ruby shock of hearing that voice and look down seeing Jaune barely alive looking right at her with the lifeless eyes._

" _Why did you abandoned Remnant?" Jaune asked._

" _What? I didn't, we went after that blackhole guy and" Ruby's sentence was cut off when Jaune suddenly grab her by the throat with both hands squeezing hard to make her choke for air._

" _You don't deserve to be Huntress or a hero!" Jaune shouted as he squeezes hard._

 _Ruby try begging Jaune to let her go, but she couldn't utter a word out of her mouth and then she hears a very loud alarming sound._

 **(Dreamscape End)**

Ruby shot herself up, screaming for a second and turn to the nightstand where her alarm clock is ringing loud waking her up at the time she set it on, she press the snooze shutting it off.

"It was just a dream…" Ruby said, though it felt real to her.

"Hey Ruby, time for breakfast!" Yang called out.

"Coming." Ruby responded as she got out of bed.

The dream made her worry of how her friends back on Remnant are doing with team RWBY now that they're in another world, but she knows worrying about it won't solve everything and believes her friends will be strong to keep the world safe for them until they find a way to return home. Although, she also knows that if they can't find that blackhole villain guy to take them back home then they'll just have to call this world their home from now on.

But she'll worry about that later, right now she needs to get breakfast and get ready for school.

 **(Later, Outside)**

"Morning girls, how did you all sleep?" Izuku greeted standing outside of their apartment door.

"Doing great, thanks again for showing us this building and it's really cool now that we're neighbors!" Ruby answered.

"Glad I was able to help you with your living problem. I remember my mom mention something about a resident moving away making this apartment available, so I figured you girls could use it." Izuku explained.

"Yeah, it's definitely suits as a new home for us. I'll have to think of a way to repay you one day." Yang winked causing Izuku to blush.

"N-No need to do that, just helping others is what I like to do!" Izuku stuttered.

"Yang, stop making him feel weird." Blake sighed while eating a dried squid on a stick.

"Yes, all this talking is going to make us late for school." Weiss reminded them as she looks at her watch.

"Right, now let's get going!" Ruby cheered.

"Just a heads up, the train you'll be taking with from now on will be very crowed even on the busy times, so make sure you can endure the pressure of being squeezed together." Izuku warned.

"Oh, I'm sure we have other 'pressuring' matters to worry about." Yang punned and the girls groan from another of the awful puns though Izuku giggles a bit.

"Let just get going." Weiss grunted.

 **(Class 1-A)**

Izuku and the girls are arrived and took their seats which the teachers were able to make room for four more desks in the back as four of the students have been assigned there while team RWBY got to sit next to Izuku, probably Nezu's idea thinking they should be with him to learn more about UA and the things they do.

"Hey Izuku, I saw the news on the jumbo screen on our way here saying about UA being attacked by villains. Did you and the class got caught in it?" Blake asked.

"Oh, that's right, you guys were there at the very end. Yeah, some villains broke at USJ and try to hurt us, but All Might and the other Pros were able to fend them off." Izuku explained.

"Aw man, I wanted to be on that kind of action." Yang winced.

"Remember, Yang, in this world you can't use your powers in public without a hero license or you'll be in big trouble." Weiss reminded.

"Everyone, class is starting soon, so please take your seats and be quiet!" Teyna announced.

"We're already in our seats, dude." Denki pointed out, making the Class President gasps.

"This guy is really by the book, isn't he?" Ruby asked Toru from behind.

"Yeah, he tends to take things a little too seriously." Toru chuckled.

Then Shota Aizawa came in the class still with his bandages as Izuku explained to the four girls that he suffered a major injury from a villain attack during the USJ incident.

"Alright everyone, now that we got to know our new students. We can get on with an announcement I'm about to tell you." Shota said as everyone wait patiently for what he's about to say.

"The UA Sports Festival is about to start." Shota announced and everyone cheers.

"Let's kick some ass!" Eijiro shouted.

"I don't know what that is, but I'm already excited for it!" Yang whispered to Blake.

"Wait, is it really such a good idea to hold the sports festival so soon after the villains snuck inside?" Kyoka asked.

"They could attack once we're all in the same place." Mashirao added as Weiss understand this.

"Apparently, the Administration thinks this is a good way to show that the threats have been handled and our school is safer than ever. Plus, they're beefing up security compared to past years." Shota explained.

"(So, in a way it'll show the villains we're not afraid of them because of one attack.)" Weiss thought.

"This event is a huge opportunity for all students at UA, it's not something we can cancel because of a few villains." Shota stated.

"I'm sorry, but why not? It's just a sports festival!" Minoru asked worry.

"Huh, but I thought the Sports Festival was important to you guys." Ruby confused a little.

"Of course, it is. I just don't want to get murdered." Minoru freaked out.

"Our sports festival is one of the most-watched events in the entire world. In the past, everyone obsessed over the Olympic games, but then Quirks started appearing and now the Olympic have been drastically reduced in terms of scale and viewership. For anyone who cares about the competition, there's only one tournament that matters, the UA Sports Festival." Shota explained.

"(Almost like the Vytal Festival.)" Team RWBY thought the same thing.

"And top heroes everywhere will be watching, this is where you get scouted." Momo stated.

"Scouted? Meaning the Pro will be looking to take us on as sidekicks?" Ruby asked curious.

"That's right. After graduating, a lot of people join pro agencies as a sidekick." Denki answered.

"Yeah, but that's as far as some people go, they miss their chance to indie and stay eternal sidekicks. That's actually where you're headed since you're kinda dumb." Kyoka believed, making the electric hurt.

"While he may look dumb, I think he could make it into the pro level. You who mock others for trying their best will end up being sidekicks forever." Blake mocked just to make Kyoka feel bad for not giving her classmate some confidence. And it worked.

"It's true that joining a famous hero agency can garner you greater experience and popularity. That's why the festival matters. If you want to go pro one day, then this event could open the path for you. One chance a year, three chances in a lifetime, no aspiring hero can afford to miss this festival." Shota said as the students are giving off their determination in their eyes, including team RWBY.

"That means you better not slack off on your training." Shota added.

"Wow, your sports festival sounds like something we have back on Remnant." Ruby whispered to Izuku.

"It is, I used to watch it from home on the TV, but now I get to be a part of it!" Izuku excited a little, but he's also nervous at the same time.

 **(Lunchtime)**

Izuku, RWBY, Tenya, and Ochaco are walking together through the hallway getting lunch from the cafeteria.

"Hey, Ochaco?" Izuku said her name getting her attention.

"What's up?" Ochaco replied.

"Why did you decided to come to UA? What made you want to be a Pro Hero?" Izuku asked curious.

Ochaco became nervous about telling her friends her reason of becoming a hero and decided to tell them.

"You wanna be a hero so you can get rich?" Izuku shocked.

"That's not surprising, most people want to get into the higher things in life making big money. However, I believe you're getting the money for your family, isn't it?" Weiss figured, knowing that feeling of wanting money but not for herself.

"Yes, exactly! My own owns a construction company, but we haven't gotten any work lately so we're flat broke." Ochaco explained, usually this isn't something she likes to talk about, but it's nice to tell her friends.

"I see, becoming pro with a license would allow you to use your Quirk to bring the cost of the equipment down." Weiss stated.

"And they would sell their heavy-lifting equipment too. She could float everything." Tenya added.

"I know, right? I've been telling Dad that since I was a kid!" Ochcao said.

"But… my dad doesn't want me to go through the trouble just so I can follow my own dream." Ochaco sighed. Remembering how she wanted to help her parents, but they said that they would be even happier to their daughter following their own dream.

"That just how parents are, wanting their kids to be happy." Blake said.

"I'm going to be a Pro Hero; I'll sign with a good agency and make plenty of money. Then I'll be able to let my parents have an easy life!" Ochaco determined.

Everyone gasps of Ochaco looking very strong in her eyes as her dream is more grounded than anyone here, Ruby and Yang smiles feeling their eyes are about to burst into tears, Weiss form a small smile and hope to accomplish using her riches back on Remnant to make life a little easier for the people of Atlas. Blake now wish to make things right with her parents after running out on them back when she still believed the White Fang were doing right, hopefully they can forgive her. Tenya was very mood of Ochcao's dream of helping her parents, he shouts how noble she is and clap his hands.

" **Young Midoriya, and the four new students are here!"** All Might entered the scene loudly surprising everyone.

"All Might! What are you doing here?" Izuku asked.

" **Lunch, you five want to eat with me?"** All Might asked.

"That's so adorable!" Ochaco squealed.

"You think this is adorable?" Weiss questioned Ochaco's view on things that are adorable.

"If it's alright with the others, then I guess we can join you." Ruby said, looking at Teyna and Ochao as they nod.

 **(Lounge)**

" **Come in, make yourself comfortable."** All Might gestured Izuku and RWBY into the lounge.

" **And I believe we can trust these otherworldly students with our secret, Young Midoriya."** All Might said shocking the dark-green hair boy.

"What, are you sure?" Izuku asked.

"What secret?" Yang wondered what those two are talking.

Yang got her answer than the Symbol of Peace transform into his skinny skeleton right in front of the girls in a puff of steam.

"YOU'RE A ZOMBIE?!" RWBY screamed.

"Relax, I'm not a zombie. This is just my true form whenever my time in the hero form you see is up. This is what I look like most of the days. Oh yeah, my name is Toshinori Yagi." Toshinori revealed.

"Izuku, did you know about this?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, is was about a little over 10 months ago when there was a villain attack before he made me his Successor of his Quirk." Izuku answered.

"Successor of his Quirk? What does that mean?" Weiss confused.

"I promise I'll you about it when I can, but now I can tell you that it's a power up Quirk maing me stronger." Izuku promised.

"Interesting, I would like to see that in a sparring match." Yang excited, wanting to see how strong Izuku is.

"So, how are you girls adjusting to UA, so far?" Toshinori asked.

"Good, Mr. Aizawa is a little creepy and mysterious, but I think he's a really nice guy deep down." Ruby said.

"I still he's being irresponsible for sleeping in his own class." Weiss annoyed.

"At least he doesn't brag on about himself." Yang said, remembering Port's class.

"And everything else is okay, getting along with our classmates well." Blake added.

"Glad to hear that." Toshinori nodded as he sits down.

"Now, you all should know that the time of my hero form is 50 minutes now." Toshinori mentioned while making some tea.

"50 minutes?" Ruby wondered.

"I suffered a major injury over five years ago, because of that I can do my hero work in little time of the day." Toshinori explained revealing his scar shocking the girls.

"Whoa, I don't think I'm tough enough to survive that." Yang admitted.

"It must've been a miracle for you to still be alive." Weiss commented.

"Indeed, during the USJ incident I overdid too many times. That Nomu was a real tough customer. He took a lot out of me." Toshinori explained.

"Nomu?" Ruby confused.

"I'll tell you about it later." Toshinori said.

"I'm sorry, if I was just" Izuku apologizing was cut when Toshinori laughs coughing up some blood, scaring him and the girls.

"You don't need to apologize for anything. Man, we really are alike." Toshinori said, patting his head.

"Anyway, I brought you here to talk about the sports festival that you still can't fully control One for All, which is the name of the Quirk Izuku mentioned." Toshinori said.

"Yeah, every time I use at full power it breaks my body, so I'm focusing it on one arm though I know it's not going to be enough." Izuku said.

"Hey, maybe we can help you with that. And I think you do have some control when you punched that blackhole guy to save me." Ruby remembered.

"Yeah, sounds like a small progress." Toshinori said, standing up and looking out the window.

"To be frank, I don't have much time left as the world's Symbol of Peace. Soon, I'll have to put that title to bed." Toshinori said, making Izuku worry.

"And some villains out there are starting to notice that. Someone has to step up to keep the people safe." Toshinori said and turns to Izuku.

"I gave you my power for one reason: because you will the hero who takes my place. Do you still feel the same way when we first met, do you still wanna be a hero?" Toshinori asked.

"Yes!" Izuku answered immediately.

"Excellent. The time has come for you to prove it. This sports festival: it's something that the pros—no, the entire country will be watching very closely. Think of it as your debut, you are the fledging Symbol of Peace." Toshinori said strongly making Izuku shock even the girls are getting motivated from them.

"Izuku Midoriya. I want you to introduce yourself to the world and proudly say "I am here!"" Toshinori instructed.

"And that goes for you girls too, you're aiming to be heroes too." Toshinori encouraged.

"That is our intention!" Ruby shouted proudly.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Now team RWBY are aware of the UA Sports Festival and they'll have to train hard to be ready for whatever the festival will throw at them, and they may even be able to help Izuku control a little more about his Quirk as well once he ready himself to tell them about One for All.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
